one special night
by turtlemaniac
Summary: after an argument at home splinter runs away from his family but what will happen when he goes to his friend?
1. the first special night

one day when the turtles were 15 splinter walked out of his room one day to talk to them but as he was talking raph said "dad we don't care about all this we never did we just wanted to humour you" then splinter thought that they didn't care about him so he walked out of the lair sadly but then as soon as he was gone leo said "raph just cuz we're playing a video game that was a cruel way to get rid of dad so we could play for longer" then raph said "come on what's the worst that could happen?" but as they spoke splinter was on his way to leatherheads home.

when splinter walked in the door to leatherheads home he said "leatherhead i must talk with you" then leatherhead walked out of a room and said "what is it splinter?" but then splinter started crying so leatherhead went over and said "splinter are you ok?" then splinter said "my sons do not love me any more" then leatherhead said "i'm sure that's not true splinter your kids will always love you" but then splinter said "Raphael shouted at me and they have never done that he also said that they did not care about what i said or did that they only pretended to care about me" then leatherhead said "well i'm always here for you" then splinter said "thank you leatherhead" and by now they were standing in front of each other then splinter reached up and kissed leatherhead on his lips then leatherhead said "oh splinter you do not need them all you need is me" then splinter said "are you thinking what i am?" then he placed his hand on leatherheads crotch and rubbed it then leatherhead nodded then said "come through to my room and i will put my monster cock inside you" then splinter said "you were right i only need you my love" then they went through to the bedroom.

once they were in the bedroom and splinter had taken off leatherheads belt he pulled his kimono open a little then leatherhead went wild on splinter making sure to snake his tongue into splinters anus to lubricate it for the rampant sex that was to come then splinter rubbed leatherheads cock a little and the pre-cum lubricated it even more then splinter laid down and a minute later he groaned in pleasure as he felt his insides being stretched by his lovers giant penis then leatherhead started thrusting in and out of splinter and he started to kiss splinter with his tongue but splinter was a little uncomfortable being under leatherhead as he was much smaller than his lover so he said "my love can we swap places so i am on top" then leatherhead said "yes splinter anything to make it more enjoyable for you" then he rolled over and splinter started to bounce up and down on his lovers penis.

after a while leatherhead said "splinter go under me a minute and i will let my cum explode into you" and as splinter wanted to get all of his lovers cum in his stomach he laid with his back on the bed then leatherhead thrust into splinter one more time and splinter felt the cum shoot into his guts then he realised how great his lovers load was and it took a while but finally the stream of cum died down to a dribble so leatherhead got off and laid next to splinter but then splinter rolled into his lovers stomach and said "i still have my cum to unload do you want it inside you?" and leatherhead said "yes splinter go on i wish to feel like you must right now" so splinter penetrated his lovers body and it didnt take him long to ejaculate right into his lover then they fell asleep together.

the next morning when splinter and leatherhead woke up splinter heard a knock at the door then he said "leatherhead someone is at the door"so leatherhead went out and when he opened the door the turtles burst in and leo said "leatherhead have you seen dad? he went out yesterday and we havent seen him since" then leatherhead said "when you boys upset him yesterday he came round here crying he did not want to go home to you as he was upset so i let him stay here for the night" then splinter walked out and said "boys i will be home soon go back and i will join you in an hour" so the turtles left then leatherhead said "splinter are you sure you wish to return home? you can come live here with me if you like" then splinter said "no leatherhead i must go home if only to keep them in order" then leatherhead said "will you tell them about us?" and splinter said "i think we should just so they know where i am if i ever spend the night here again" then splinter left to go home so leatherhead followed him.

when splinter got home with leatherhead leo said "dad why did you stay out for the night? we thought you were hurt or worse" then splinter said "you boys need to know something" then leo said "dad whatever it is we'll be here for you" then splinter said "me and leatherhead spent the night together" then raph said "thats obvious you were in his house" then splinter said "i mean together in the same room" then leo said "are you saying that you two..?" then splinter said "yes we slept together and had sex" then leatherhead said "look i wanted to comfort him and it led to the bedroom and we are now one" then mikey said "but you're our dad what does that make him?" then splinter said "he is my boyfriend" then the turtles all walked off to their own rooms but as they hadn't said anything splinter thought they still didn't care about him so he sat down on the settee and cried then leatherhead said "please don't cry sweetie" then he started kissing splinter but as it got more passionate they started to feel each others privates but just then raph walked back into the living room and when he saw them he said "whoa guys get a room please" then leatherhead got up and said "i'll go now see you soon sweetie" then he kissed splinter again and left.

a few weeks later splinter woke up one morning to do his sons training but then he felt sick so he ran to the bathroom and threw up but as he was throwing up leo walked into the bathroom and said "dad are you alright?" then splinter said "i feel sick leonardo can you help me back to my room please" so leo did then he said "is there something i can do for you dad?" and splinter said "no my son i just need to rest" so leo left splinter to rest but while this was going on over in leatherheads home leatherhead had also woken up feeling sick so he threw up but he wanted to know why he was sick as he never got ill so he took some blood from himself and started testing it then when the results came back a day later he looked at them and was shocked as the results said he was pregnant so he took a pregnancy test and put it in his pocket then he went over to splinters house.

when leatherhead knocked the door leo opened it and said "dad's sick leatherhead i wouldn't disturb him" then splinter said "leonardo is that leatherhead?" and leo said "yes dad" so splinter said "let him in to see me then" so leo pointed leatherhead to splinter then once they were alone leatherhead said "splinter i was concerned for you when you did not call me today" then splinter said "i have been feeling a bit under the weather for a few days" then leatherhead said "i had guessed honey so i scoured the internet and my medical books and i have an explanation" then splinter said "ok tell me then" and leatherhead said "i think you are pregnant" then splinter said "that is a good joke leatherhead now tell me what is really wrong with me?" then leatherhead passed splinter the pregnancy test and said "see for yourself" so splinter went to the bathroom and took the test but as it came up positive his legs felt weak so he slid down onto the floor and started crying.

when leatherhead walked in and saw the positive test lying discarded on the floor he said "i will support you my love" then he gave splinter a hug and picked him up as splinter was still in shock then once splinter was sat on a chair in his room he said "i have your baby growing inside me" then leatherhead said "our baby splinter we both made it" then splinter said "get my sons they need to know" so leatherhead went out and called the turtles up then once they were all there he said "i am going to go home now call me later honey" then he left.

when leatherhead was gone leo said "why do you want us all dad?" then splinter said "i need to tell you boys something that will change all of our lives" then leo said "are you moving in with leatherhead?" then splinter said "no i am expecting leatherheads child" then raph said "what?!" and splinter said "we did not plan this but the night we slept together i got pregnant i guess what humans say is true it does only take once" then leo said "it's fine dad we'll support you through this you'll never be alone" then splinter fell asleep so leo and donny moved him carefully into his bed.


	2. leatherheads operation

when splinter was a month pregnant he went round to see leatherhead but as he walked in the door all he could hear was crying from the bedroom so he walked in and saw leatherhead so he said "what is wrong my love?" but then he saw blood so he ran over and leatherhead said "i am sorry splinter i am not as strong as you think i am" then splinter said "what are you sorry for?" then leatherhead said "i just aborted our child" then splinter said "what do you mean leatherhead?" and leatherhead said "i was pregnant as well but i could not deal with it and i was scared so i got rid of the child by myself" then splinter saw the coat hanger that leatherhead had used for the abortion and he saw the slight bump on leatherheads stomach so he said "oh my love why didnt you tell me about the child?" then leatherhead said "i thought you may try to persuade me to keep it" then splinter said "i would never force you to do anything you did not want to do but i could have helped you with it" then leatherhead said "i am sorry my love" then splinter said "you do not need to apologise but are you alright?" then leatherhead said "my stomach hurts a lot" so splinter said "i am going to go and get donatello he can help you my love" then splinter ran back to the lair.

when splinter ran into the lair leo said "what's wrong dad?" and splinter said "i need donatello to come with me now" then he started to go off again so donny ran after splinter then as they approached leatherheads home donny said "what is it dad?" and splinter said "leatherhead was pregnant but he aborted the child alone i need you to examine him for me" then they walked in the door and donny could see leatherhead was in a lot of pain so he said "it's gonna be ok leatherhead i'll take care of you" then he saw all the blood so he felt leatherheads stomach and said "i think you punctured something when you did the abortion leatherhead" then leatherhead said "can i still have children?"and donny said "i don't know but what i do know is that you need an operation to save your life" then he and splinter helped leatherhead up and through to his operating room.

when leatherhead was lying on a bed he was hanging over the edges so donny said "leatherhead i can't believe you didn't make these big enough for yourself" then leatherhead said "i never thought i would need an operation" so donny had leatherhead lay on the floor then he put leatherhead to sleep and once he was out splinter said "please do not let him die donatello i need him as the father of my child" then splinter put a hand on his bump so donny said "i'll do everything i can but he's in a bad way dad" then splinter went out.

an hour later splinter was sitting on a chair drinking a cup of tea when donny walked out so he said "how is leatherhead?" and donny said "he's gonna be fine dad but he may never be able to have kids again i had to transfuse a lot of blood into him he's gonna be very sore for a while but i think we've saved his fertility" then splinter said "thank you donatello" then he ran through and when he saw leatherhead donny said "he should start waking up soon" and just then leatherhead mumbled something so splinter said "it is alright my love i am here for you" then leatherhead said "how did it go splinter?" then splinter said "my love maybe you should ask donatello that" then donny said "leatherhead you had traumatic internal bleeding you'll be lucky to ever have kids because your womb is very scarred" then leatherhead said "so i might never have kids?" and splinter said "my love we still have my child and this baby will be fine" then they left so leatherhead fell asleep.

a few weeks later when splinter went to visit leatherhead but while they sat on the settee leatherhead started crying so splinter said "what is wrong my love?" then leatherhead said "i'm sorry i aborted our child splinter" then splinter said "leatherhead you were scared and felt alone you did what you thought necessary" then leatherhead said "but when i did that abortion on myself i could have died if you hadn't come along and then my child would have been fatherless" then splinter said "but my love you felt you had to be rid of the child and i can see why you do not have a childbearing body and the birth of your child would have been very painful for you" then leatherhead said "but it was not the right thing to do" then splinter said "in your eyes it was and that is good enough for me now let us leave that matter and focus on the child growing inside me" then leatherhead smiled at splinter and kissed him.

when splinter was 3 months pregnant he went over to leatherheads home for his scan then while the scanner was on splinters bump leatherhead said "there it is splinter a healthy baby" then splinter said "thank you leatherhead i was desperate to know our baby was alright" then leatherhead said "so was i especially after i got rid of our other child" then splinter cleaned himself up and when he was stood up again he said "my love maybe we should make love again and this time i will cum inside you first" then leatherhead said "but my love we have already conceived a baby why would we want sex again?" then splinter said "my hormones are raging again and i feel like i need sex all the time" then leatherhead said "ok my love you can be on top again and you can cum in me after all it is very unlikely i will get pregnant" then they had sex again and after this splinter fell asleep on top of leatherhead as he had exhausted his pregnant body with his passionate thrusting.

a few weeks later splinter went to see leatherhead but as he walked in the door he could hear a noise from the bathroom so he went up there and saw leatherhead throwing up so he said "my love are you alright?"and leatherhead said "i don't know splinter" then he got up and splinter said "do you think you could be pregnant again?" then leatherhead said "no i can't be donatello said i was too badly scarred" then splinter said "we should be sure take a test" then he looked in the cabinet and passed leatherhead a pregnancy test so leatherhead said "you go out splinter i will tell you when i have the results" so splinter went into the living room and leatherhead took the test but when it came up negative he went out and splinter said "well?" and leatherhead showed splinter the test then he said "but i will go do some more tests and when i get my results tomorrow i will come and tell you" so splinter went home and leatherhead took some blood from himself then he started the tests which later showed that he actually was pregnant but he didn't feel ready to tell splinter.

when leatherhead was a month pregnant he felt sick most days sometimes all day but then he went round splinters house and splinter said "leatherhead the baby kicked today would you like to feel it?" and leatherhead said "yes i will my love" then he placed a hand against the bump and a few minutes later the baby kicked but the feeling as well as making splinter wince in pain a little bit made leatherhead think about his own baby then he started crying so splinter said "what is wrong sweetie?" and leatherhead said "i need to talk to you alone please" so splinter shooed the turtles from the room then he said "what is wrong my love?" and leatherhead said "i am pregnant again and i promise i will not abort this baby" then splinter said "oh my love this is great how is the child?" and leatherhead said "it is fine my love i am now a month pregnant" then leatherhead went home and fell asleep as his body was still adjusting to being pregnant.


	3. the births

when splinter was 6 months and leatherhead was 3 months they both needed scans so donny decided to help so he went with splinter to leatherheads house and when splinter was laid on a bed leatherhead did his scan and splinter said "well how is my baby? what gender is it?" and leatherhead said "a healthy baby girl splinter we are having a daughter" then splinter got up and said "now it is your turn my love we shall see our other child" then donny started doing leatherheads scan and when they saw leatherheads baby donny said "it's very healthy leatherhead congratulations" then leatherhead and splinter both smiled and once they were both cleaned up they all went back to the lair and told the other turtles about the babies.

when splinter was ready to give birth to the baby he woke up one morning and felt a slight cramp so he moaned in pain then went out and said "boys i think my baby is coming i need you to get leatherhead for me" so mikey ran off and got leatherhead but as leatherhead was heavily pregnant as well it took a while for him to get back but as soon as he was in front of splinter he said "how are you feeling honey?" and splinter said "i am in pain please just get her out of me" then leatherhead said "what do you mean splinter?" and splinter said "i want a cesarean now" then leatherhead said "i cant honey i mean it would be risky at the best of times but while i'm in this condition it's even riskier" then splinter said "ok my love please can i speak with donatello alone for a minute?" and leatherhead nodded then he left and once he was gone donny said "what do you want dad?" and splinter said "i want you to do the cesarean on me now" then donny said "ok dad but that means you'll need help with her for a few weeks while you recover" then splinter said "i do not care just please get her out of me it hurts" so donny put splinter to sleep then he cut into him.

just as donny had started the cesarean leatherhead walked in to check up on splinter and when he saw splinter was asleep and cut open he said "donatello what are you doing?" and donny said "leatherhead he begged me and i couldn't ignore him" and just then donny pulled the baby out and passed her to leatherhead but just then leatherhead saw splinter start bleeding so he put the baby on a spare bed and ran to splinters side then he said "donatello do something" and donny said "i'm trying leatherhead but i can only do so much" then leatherhead decided he had to save his lovers life so he helped donny to operate on splinter and stop the bleeding then once splinter was sewed up leatherhead said "thank you donatello but i need to ask a favour now" and donny said "anything for you" then leatherhead said "i want you to do my scan for me before splinter wakes up" so donny agreed to help.

as donny looked at the baby he said "you're having a girl leatherhead" and just then splinter woke up so leatherhead ran to his side and said "splinter your baby is fine and i have just learned that i am having a girl as well" then he passed splinter his baby and splinter said "why don't we called her yasmin?" and leatherhead said "a wonderful choice of name my love" then donny said "if theres nothing else i'll be going now" but just then leatherhead felt a cramp in his stomach so he sat down and grunted in pain so splinter said "my love what is wrong?" and leatherhead said "i do not know splinter but i think it's just the baby protesting at how active i have been today" then splinter said "so rest here a while my love me and our child will be here the whole time" so leatherhead fell asleep.

when leatherhead woke up a few hours later he was still feeling the cramps but then one felt like a contraction so he cried out in pain then splinter said "what is it leatherhead?" and leatherhead said "i think the baby is coming now" then splinter said "are you sure my love?" then leatherhead put his hand on his bump and after a few minutes he said "yes i'm sure" so splinter yelled "donatello get in here now" then donny ran in and said "what's wrong?" and splinter said "leatherhead has gone into labour now" then donny saw leatherhead so he ran over to him and said "ok leatherhead calm down and i'll see how dilated you are" so leatherhead laid down and calmed himself.

when leatherhead was calm again donny put a hand into him and when he took it out leatherhead cried out in pain again as another contraction swept over him then splinter said "is there any way we can stop the baby from coming now donatello?" and donny said "no he's halfway through already he's 5cm dilated this baby's coming now whether you want it to or not" then leatherhead said "splinter i'm scared" then splinter said "do not be my love everything will be fine" then leatherhead said "but this baby is so early what if she dies?" then donny said "i won't let that happen leatherhead now keep calm it'll really help the baby" but leatherhead was in a lot of pain.

after several hours in labour leatherhead screamed in pain as he felt the most painful contraction yet then splinter said "calm yourself my love" then donny examined leatherhead and said "you need to start pushing now leatherhead" so leatherhead did but as he pushed he cried out in pain so splinter said "donatello what is wrong? why is he in so much pain?" then donny examined leatherhead and said "the baby's stuck it must be a big baby or he has small hips" then leatherhead said "please get her out of me i don't want her to die as well" then donny said "ok all we need to do is give your hips a gentle squeeze when you push next to encourage the baby to pass the narrowest bit of your hips" then leatherhead said "that won't work you need to pull her out please just do anything you need to do to get the baby out of me" but then he passed out from the pain as he had a low pain tolerance.

when splinter heard his lover become silent he said "donatello what is wrong?" then donny said "he passed out i need to get the baby out now it's becoming distressed and it needs a lot of care because it's so premature" then donny pushed his hand into leatherheads vagina and quickly pulled out the baby then he took her away. when donny came back splinter said "how is the baby?" and donny said "she's tiny dad in fact if she had been born any sooner she would have been too small to survive" then leatherhead woke up and said "is my baby alright?" and donny said "she's alive for now but you might need to prepare for the worst she's so small she may not make it through the night" then leatherhead ran over to his baby and said "she has to be alright please save my baby donatello" then splinter said "my love he is doing all he can but you must be strong for our children" then leatherhead said "she is so small what are her chances of survival?" and donny said "at the minute? ten percent chance of living" then leatherhead stretched his hand out and touched his baby then splinter said "my love if she is her mothers daughter then she is a fighter and she will come through this" but then splinter saw leatherhead was asleep so he got donny to put a blanket over leatherhead then he too fell asleep.


	4. more pregnancys

over the next few months while yasmin made a lot of progress leatherheads baby now called penny was still very tiny but finally 6 months after penny had been born leatherhead was sitting by her one morning when donny walked in and said "great news leatherhead you can take penny out now she's gonna be fine" then leatherhead said "but she's still so tiny what if i hurt her?" and donny said "you've been a great mother so far leatherhead i have no doubt that you'll do just fine" then he put penny into leatherheads hand and leatherhead walked out and said "splinter she's going to be fine" then splinter said "that is wonderful my love now has she been fed recently?" and donny said "no i was leaving that for leatherhead" then leatherhead said "but how am i supposed to do that?" then donny said "well she's so small i think she would benefit from a few more months on milk before we move her on" so leatherhead looked round and said "where is the tube to feed her with then?" and donny said "you feed her from your breast now leatherhead" then splinter moved leatherheads hand until his babys mouth was near his nipple then penny latched on and started suckling so leatherhead said "thank you my love" then splinter said "it's fine i will always be here to help you with her" then they went off to put penny and yasmin down for a nap.

when the babies were both 3 splinter and leatherhead were having a few problems in their relationship as splinter thought leatherhead didn't love him anymore so one day when they were out splinter said "leatherhead what is wrong? you have been very off recently do you not love me anymore?" and leatherhead said "i will always love you splinter but i just cannot deal with penny suddenly not needing me anymore" then splinter said "you were enjoying having someone who relies on you" and leatherhead said "yes i was honey" then splinter said 'so come on lets have sex again lets see if i can get pregnant again" then leatherhead said "ok sweetie if you want to" then he took splinter to his old home and fucked him long and hard until splinter was too sore to do it anymore then they went back to splinters home.

a few weeks later splinter secretly went and took a pregnancy test as he didn't want to get leatherheads hopes up but when the test came back positive he ran home and said "i am pregnant again everyone" then leatherhead said "that is wonderful news honey when did you find out?" then splinter said "just now i took a test to make sure of it" then the turtles all crowded round splinter to congratulate him but after this donny said "so how are you planning to have this baby?" and splinter said "i was thinking of having a water birth this time so both me and leatherhead can be involved in it" then donny said "ok dad i'll make something for you to go into the water in" then splinter said "do not bother i will just go in naked" then donny said "ok dad" then they all went back to what they were doing except for splinter and leatherhead who went to splinters room to take care of their two children and talk about their unborn baby.

2months later leo was walking round the sewers when he was grabbed and he felt something over his mouth then he fell unconscious and when he woke up he was still in the same place and he felt no different but he had no memory of what had happened however he found a piece of paper in his belt so he looked at it and it said to look at the video on his phone so leo did then he collapsed in shock as he saw that he had been injected with something then a scan was taken that showed a baby inside him but he didn't trust the video so he deleted it and got himself a pregnancy test but when that came up positive he started crying then he went home.

when leo got home as he walked in the door splinter said "my son thank god you are alright" then leo said "how long was i gone?" and splinter said "nearly a month leonardo" then leo said "i don't remember anything after feeling something over my mouth until when i woke up in the sewers just now" then splinter said "you are probably blocking memories that are too painful for you to think about" then leo said "yeah i'm gonna go sleep coz i'm tired" then he went to his room and fell asleep but over the next few months as his secret grew so did his stomach so leo decided one morning that he was going to tell them all but he wanted to tell splinter first so he could deal with it slowly to avoid a sudden shock that could start his labour.

when leo felt confident enough to tell his father he walked into splinters room but then splinter said "leonardo get the family i think i am in labour" then leo said "oh no dad" then splinter said "please hurry" so leo ran out of the door and said "guys i need you up here now somethings wrong with dad" then they all came running and when they were all in the room splinter said "i think i am in labour now" then leatherhead said "my love we need to get you into the lab and do a cesarean now" and splinter said "no i want to have this baby naturally" then donny said "but dad it's too risky you're already 4 months premature the baby needs to come out sooner rather than later" then splinter said "please just respect my wishes and get me into the water" so donny ran off to get the tub filled up and leatherhead followed with splinter in his arms then once they were all round the tub splinter got his kimono off and sank into the water then he felt a contraction so he cried out in pain and leatherhead said "what is wrong sweetie?" and splinter said "it hurts so much please make the pain stop" then donny said "we can't dad if we give you anything while you're in the water you could fall asleep and go under" so splinter sat in the water crying and screaming in pain.

when splinter had been in labour for an hour everyone else was facing away for a minute to talk about something splinter looked down to see the water was turning a bit red then he realised it was red because he was bleeding so he said "leatherhead please help me" then leatherhead turned round and said "what's wrong splinter?" and splinter said "i'm bleeding it hurts" then donny said "dad we need to get the baby out of you now" then leatherhead said "i think the baby is coming out anyway look there is the head" then splinter said "well get in here and help me then" and leatherhead did as he was scared of splinters anger towards everyone while in pain. when leatherhead was sitting in front of splinter he said "my love you need to push really hard and our baby will be here" then splinter gathered all his strength and on the next contraction he pushed.

as splinter pushed more blood came out and the baby slid into the world but when leatherhead lifted it out of the water it was still silent so donny grabbed the baby and started to check her over then a few minutes later he said "i'm sorry dad she's a stillborn she was just too premature" then splinter said "no please no" then he got out of the water and grabbed hold of his baby then he started trying to make her breathe but after 10mins of trying he just fell to the floor still cuddling his daughter then leatherhead said "splinter i am sorry but please give her to me" then splinter said "no i want to keep her near me she was my little baby" so eventually leo walked over and said "dad please let me have her you need to rest but you can't do that with her in your arms" so splinter handed the baby to leo then leo passed her over to leatherhead who went out to bury her and splinter fell asleep.


	5. all about leo's pregnancy

over the next few weeks splinter barely left his room as he was recovering from the birth of his child but finally he came out of his room one morning and stayed out for the whole day so they all thought he was fully recovered then he started to look after his children again with the help of his whole family but a month after splinter had given birth to his stillborn baby leo woke up and felt his baby kick and this was when he knew he had to tell his family so that day he went to splinter and said "dad i have something i need to tell you" then splinter said "can it wait my son? we are due to start training soon" and leo said "well i suppose it could" so splinter took leo down to the dojo with him but as they started with the katas leo felt his baby kick again so he doubled over in pain then splinter said "get up leonardo" and leo said "i cant dad it hurts too much" then splinter said "ok my son just relax for a minute" then leo said "please make it stop dad" then splinter said "boys can one of you get leatherhead for me? he is the best person to treat this problem" then the other turtles went out to find leatherhead as he had gone for a walk.

as soon as his brothers were gone leo said "dad theres nothing to worry about" then splinter said "you are in pain and that worries me" then leo said "dad i'm pregnant it was just the baby kicking" then splinter said "but how?" and leo said "when i was kidnapped for that month they experimented on me and got me pregnant" but just then the turtles ran back in with leatherhead and leatherhead said "what is wrong leonardo?" then leo said "i'm fine now" then he sat up and leatherhead said "i would feel better if you would let me look at you to make sure" then leo said "i'm fine really" then splinter said "you must tell them leonardo" then donny said "tell us what?" and leo said "i'm pregnant from when i was kidnapped" then leatherhead said "how many months?" and leo said "four" and donny said "why didnt you tell us sooner leo?" and leo said "i was going to tell you last month but when i went to tell dad he was in labour then after that i didn't really think it was appropriate" then splinter said "thank you for being considerate of my feelings leonardo but it could have gotten your child killed" then leo said "i don't need you all chewing me out right now this baby is giving me hell as it is" then the baby kicked again so leo rubbed his bump to calm the baby down.

when leo had calmed his baby down splinter said "my son we are only concerned for the safety of you and your child" then leo said "i know dad i'm sorry i got so angry just then" then he started crying so splinter said "it is alright leonardo it is just your hormones playing up again" then he gave leo a hug and eventually leo stopped crying then leatherhead said "leonardo you should have a scan if you are four months pregnant come and we will do one now for you" then leo said "ok thanks leatherhead" then he went to the med lab with his family. when leo was lying down on a bed leatherhead put the scanner against his bump but then a memory resurfaced for leo of being scanned while he was tied to a table so he said "no let me go i wanna go" then splinter said "calm down my son we are not going to hurt you or the baby" then leo looked at splinter and said "i don't wanna do this i'm scared daddy" then splinter said "i know you must be but we need to scan you to have a look at the child inside you" then leo said "will you do it?" and splinter said "i do not know how but i will not leave you" then leo got up and said "no i want you to do it dad please don't make me do this" then he ran from the room crying so splinter said "did you see anything?" and leatherhead said "no i couldn't find the child before he ran off" then splinter said "come with me leatherhead and bring the scanner" so leatherhead did.

once they were stood outside leo's room splinter said "my son please let us in and i will do the scan for you" then leo said "promise?" and splinter said "yes" so leo opened the door then splinter walked in and leatherhead followed but leo said "why is he here dad? i dont want him here i only want you" then splinter said "but my son i do not know what i am looking for he is not going to touch you i will do the scan he will just look at the screen and tell you how the baby is doing" then leo said "ok dad" then he laid down and they did the scan which revealed leo's baby was fine.

by the time leo was 6 months pregnant he was starting to get over what had happened to him in the lab and splinter had been helping him with his fear of being scanned and also with the nightmares he had been having since the first scan and finally when he needed the second scan at 6 months he was still a little scared so he wanted splinter there but he stayed and let leatherhead do the scan then leatherhead said "you are having a daughter leonardo congratulations" then leo cleaned himself up but just as he went to leave the baby kicked him so he said "ooh!" then splinter said "what is wrong my son?" then leo said "she kicked me really hard" then splinter said "thank god" then leo rubbed his bump and said "please dont do that again baby girl it really hurts" then he went out and told his brothers about his unborn daughter before going for a rest as he was exhausted because of the baby.


	6. leo's baby arrives

after another 2 months had passed leo was sitting eating dinner with his whole family when he felt a cramp so he winced in pain and splinter said "leonardo what is it?" and leo said "i just felt a cramp dad i'm fine really" then he kept eating but when he felt another cramp 20mins later he realised the baby was coming so he said "guys it's time" but they were watching a movie and they all thought he meant that it was time for the hero to appear so raph said "no thats not for a few scenes leo" then leo winced in pain and said "no it's time" then donny said "you mean the baby?" and leo said "yes!" then donny yelled "dad leatherhead we need you leo's gone into labour now" then they both ran in and splinter said "are you sure leonardo?" and leo said "yes i'm sure now please do something it hurts" then leatherhead said "calm down leonardo and we will do all we can" then he picked leo up and ran to the med lab.

when leo was laid on a bed in the med lab and once he was comfortable he said "dad please don't leave me" then splinter said "i will not i promise leonardo" then leatherhead said "leonardo i need you to put your feet flat on the bed so i can examine you" so leo did then after he had been examined splinter said "how is he doing my love?" and leatherhead said "he is doing fine all he needs to do is let his body do the work for a while until he needs to push" so leo did but over an hour later when he felt a contraction he also felt something wet come out of him and he thought he had urinated so he said "guys i'm sorry i just kinda peed in here" but then as splinter looked he said "no you did not leatherhead come quickly leonardo is bleeding" so leatherhead ran over.

when leatherhead saw all the blood he said "donatello we need to operate on him now get the things together" then leo said "what's happening dad?" and splinter said "we need to do a cesarean to get the baby out of you now" and leo said "i'm scared dad it's all happening so fast" then splinter said "i will not leave you my son" then leatherhead said "leonardo i need to put you to sleep now" then leo said "no just get her out now" then splinter said "but my son that would be extremely painful for you" then leo said "but if we wait for me to fall asleep it could cost my baby her life" then leatherhead said "it's too dangerous to do it without the anaesthetic leonardo" then leo said "just get her out of me or i'll do it myself" then splinter said "please just do it my love i will help him through the pain" so leatherhead picked up a scalpel and said "are you sure you do not want putting to sleep leonardo" then leo said "i'm sure just get her out of me before something happens to her" then leatherhead said "ok i am going to make the first cut now" then he dragged the scalpel across leo's plastron and it was soft so it opened.

as leatherhead cut leos plastron open leo started crying out in pain so splinter said "calm yourself my son it will all you over soon and your daughter will be born" then leatherhead cut into leo's womb so leo screamed then he said "it hurts daddy please make the pain stop" then splinter said "i will my son i promise but right now you need to focus on me and nothing else" so leo did then a few minutes later he heard a faint cry so he looked away and saw donny taking something away so he said "is that my baby?" and leatherhead said "yes leonardo" then leo said "i wanna see her now" then leatherhead said "we need to close you up first leonardo then you may go see her" so leo sat and waited then 20mins later he said "can i go see her now?" and leatherhead said "yes but she is going to be a bit small as she was a month premature" then leo stood up but his stomach was still very sore so he nearly fell over but splinter caught him and said "let me help you to her my son" then leo said "thanks dad" then they walked slowly over to where leo's baby was.

as soon as splinter and leo saw the tiny baby splinter said "oh she looks perfect my perfect little granddaughter" then leo sat down and said "she's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen" then donny said "go on you can take her out of the cot leo" but then leo said "how should i hold her? i don't wanna hurt her and i'm scared i will" so splinter picked the baby up and said "hold her like this" then he held the baby to himself and after a minute he started to pass her to leo and leo quickly picked it up and held the baby against himself then he said "thank you dad can you get me a bottle for her please? she needs a feed" then donny said "way ahead of you leo here you go" then he passed leo a bottle of milk so leo tried to feed the baby but she wouldn't take the bottle for him so he said "dad how do i make her drink? you seemed to manage feeding four of us at once" then splinter said "yes but you boys were eating solid food would you like me to try for you?" and leo said "yes please" so splinter took the baby and the bottle.

a few minutes later when splinter had the baby drinking the milk leo said "how did you do it dad?" and splinter said "i found the angle she likes the bottle at and worked from there" then leo said "dad i would be honoured if you would name her for me" then splinter said "my son that is indeed a great honour i would like to name her maria" then leo said "thank you dad it's a lovely name for a lovely girl" then splinter looked back down to see his newborn granddaughter asleep wrapped in his kimono so he carefully unwrapped her and laid her in the cot but then she started gripping where the kimono had been and it was obvious she wanted some fabric to hold onto so splinter went off and got a blanket that leo had been really attached to and said "here give this to your daughter it was yours when you were young and i think she may appreciate it now" so leo laid the blanket over the newborn and she grabbed hold of it then settled down again so leo fell asleep as well.


	7. a new family member

when baby maria was a year old leo tried to make her give up the blanket as he didn't want her getting overly attached to it but she wouldn't let go of it so eventually leo went to splinter and said "dad can you give me some advice please?" and splinter said "of course my son what do you need advice on?" and leo said "i don't want maria getting overly attached to her blanket but she won't let go of it" then splinter said "it is just a phase she will grow out of it eventually" then leo said "thanks dad you wanna hold her for a minute?" and splinter said "of course i do if i cannot make time for my only grandchild then i cannot make time for anyone" so leo laid maria in splinters arms.

just as splinter started to cuddle his grandchild leatherhead walked in and when he saw splinter holding maria he said "splinter our children are all running riot and are hungry but you are just sat here with that child it isn't even yours" then splinter said "leatherhead i just want a little time with my first grandchild i only just took hold of her" then leatherhead said "you should be focussing on our kids not your grandchild" then splinter said "you do not understand she is the most precious thing in my life right now and the youngest she needs me and so does leonardo" then leatherhead said "sometimes i think you love her and your sons more than me" then splinter said "i love you all equally but she needs her grandfather right now and leonardo needs his father" then leo said "please don't argue guys" but leatherhead was in a fit of pure rage so he yelled "if you cannot care for our children maybe we should all go and let you be alone with your own little perfect family" but then maria started crying so splinter said "we will talk about this later i am going to take maria for a short walk to calm her down" then leo said "dad i think she's just tired" then splinter said "ok you take her to bed but i am still going for a walk i need to blow off some steam" then he handed leo his baby and ran out of the house.

when splinter was gone leo said "leatherhead i gave him maria he didn't want her but i needed a break you shouldn't have yelled at him like that" then leatherhead said "i need to go after him and tell him how sorry i am" then leo said "i wouldn't i'll go after him you take maria for me" so leatherhead did then leo ran out after splinter but as splinter had a headstart on him but meanwhile splinter was actually only half a mile away but as he was about to round another corner he heard a noise so he looked carefully around the corner but he didn't see what he was expecting as he thought he would see a ninja or the scientist who had kidnapped leo but all he saw was a young girl lying in the water so he ran to her.

when splinter was stood next to the girl he said "little girl are you alright?" but the girl was unconscious so splinter rolled her over and saw she had a bad head wound then he saw her leg was badly broken as well so he picked her up and started to walk but she was heavy so he didn't get far but then he hear leo yell "dad where are you?" so he shouted out "i am here leonardo" then a few minutes later leo rushed into the tunnel and when he saw splinter and the girl he said "who is that dad?" then splinter said "i do not know" then leo said "what happened to her?" and splinter said "i think she was thrown down here and abandoned to die" then leo said "so what are we going to do with her?" and splinter said "she needs treatment for her wounds she cannot survive alone" then leo said "ok we'll take her home with us then?" and splinter said "yes we shall can you pick her up please? she is too heavy for me" so leo picked the girl up and they ran back to the lair.

when they both ran in the door splinter said "leatherhead, donatello come quickly" so they ran in and leatherhead said "what's wrong splinter?" and splinter said "i found a girl in the sewers she is hurt badly and needs treatment please help her" then leo showed leatherhead the girl and leatherhead said "she really is hurt badly what happened to her?" and splinter said "she was dropped into the sewers from the street and i think she hit her head on the floor" so donny then came over and said "we'll help her dad she could be out for a while though or she may not wake up" but just then they all heard a noise so they looked and saw it was the girl who was slowly coming around.

as soon as the girl opened her eyes and saw the mutants she screamed and tried to stand up to run away but then she collapsed so splinter said "calm down little girl you are hurt and we want to help you" then the girl said "my head hurts" and donny said "it will you had quite a bad wound when we found you" then the girl said "please let me go i wanna go home" then splinter said "do you remember how this happened?" and the girl said "no i don't remember a lot just my name" then splinter said "so what are you called?" and the girl said "sally" then splinter said "well sally maybe you should just let us help you while you are here then we will do as you wish" so sally let them help her.

an hour later sally was sat in a bed with her leg in a splint for a while until they could operate to fix it or get her to a real hospital and her head wound was bandaged then she said "i want to thank you all for helping me when you could have left me to die" then splinter said "what is it you wish to do?" and sally said "i wanna stay with you but how are you gonna fix my leg?" then donny said "well me and leatherhead can fix it with an operation" then sally said "no i dont want you to cut me is there another way?" and splinter said "only one" then sally said "how?" and splinter said "if i disguise myself i might pass as a human i could take you to a hospital and get you treated there claiming to be your father" then sally said "but they would take one look at my medical records and know that i wasnt your child" then splinter said "if i give them your proper name if i say you are sally hamato and that we just arrived from abroad they would not look for your medical records" then sally said "would you wait for me?" and splinter said "yes my child of course i would" then sally said "thank you for doing this for me" then donny said "we can treat her here dad there's no point in risking being revealed to the world when we could treat her right here" then sally said "i wanna be treated properly no offense" then splinter said "we will respect her wishes i will go disguise myself and take her to the hospital" then splinter went off and when he came back he picked sally up and took her to the nearest hospital.


	8. the hospital trip

when splinter and sally were near the hospital splinter said "sally i am going to take off the splint from your leg and take the bandage off of your head so it looks like you just had the accident and received no treatment" then sally said "ok" so splinter did then he carried sally through the door and said "please help my daughter she was in an accident" then a doctor ran over and said "what happened to her?" and splinter said "we were playing in central park she said that she could climb to the top of a tree but when she was halfway up she fell down onto the concrete and hit her head she was unconscious for a few minutes" then the doctor said so you picked her up and ran her straight here?" then splinter said "yes i thought it might be faster than waiting for an ambulance as central park is very close by" then the doctor had splinter lay sally on a bed.

when sally was laid on the bed the doctor said "what's her name?" and splinter said "sally hamato we have just arrived here from abroad we have spent years moving around as i was a travelling salesman" then the doctor said "she's going to need a few operations she'll be in here for a while" then splinter said "good that will give me time to get everything ready for her at home" then the doctor said "we're going to start treating her head wound now can you sit with her she looks scared" so splinter sat down but then as the doctor came over with the local anaesthetic but when sally saw it she started crying so splinter said "my child the doctor wants to help you but to do that he must numb the area first" so sally let the doctor do the injection then as they waited for it to work he said "maybe you should call her mother to be here as well" then splinter said "her mother died a few years ago when she was only young it is only us" then the doctor started to treat the head wound.

when the wound was treated sally said "daddy can i go home now?" and splinter said "not yet sally the doctor needs to look you over to make sure you received no other injuries from falling from that tree" then the doctor said "plus after being knocked out you need a days monitoring in the hospital to make sure you haven't got anything severely wrong with you" then sally said "can my daddy stay please?" and the doctor said "you will be on the childrens ward so he can stay as long as he wants to he can always be there with you if you want" then sally was moved up to a ward.

the next day another doctor went to sally and said "ok sally i'm going to look at your leg yesterday the other doctor noticed it was a little sore for you" then he examined the leg and splinter said "can you save her leg?" and the doctor said "yes but she'll need an operation to fix the bones" then splinter said "this was all my fault" and the doctor said "no it wasnt you couldn't have stopped the accident" then splinter said "if i hadn't let her climb the tree she would have been fine" then sally said "daddy it wasn't your fault i should have known better" then the doctor said "ok i need to get you into the operating room now to fix your leg" then sally was wheeled away.

when sally was gone splinter knew the operation would take a few hours so he went out and into the sewers then he went home and when he walked in the door donny said "how is she doing dad?" and splinter said "she has gone for an operation to fix her leg i am going back there soon i just had to see how you were all doing and i needed to change my clothes" then he did what he needed to do and went back to the hospital and just as he got back to sally's room they were wheeling her back in so splinter said "how did it go?" and the doctor said "we had to put a steel cage on her leg to stabilise it properly she'll be fine in a day you can take her home" then splinter sat by sally.

the next day after sally had her final checks splinter said "thank you doctor i will take good care of her" then the doctor said "she'll need to come back in six weeks to get the cage off but until then she's good to go" then splinter carried sally out of the doors and took her home to the sewers. when splinter carried sally into the lair the whole family ran to her and donny said "what did they do to her leg?" and splinter said "she has a steel cage on it to stabilise the break she needs to go back to the hospital in six weeks to have it taken off" then leo said "so she's alright now?" and splinter said "yes she will be fine" then he went and put sally in a bed so she could sleep.

over the next six weeks splinter helped sally do everything as she couldn't do them by herself with the cage on her leg but finally she went back to the hospital and had it taken off and then the doctor said "ok you're good to go now just don't fall out of any more trees eh?" and sally said "i won't thank you" then splinter took hold of her hand and they walked out of the hospital.


	9. bad things happen

while sally was growing up she made sure to be extra careful so she didn't have to reveal her unique family to the world again but one day when she was 14 sally was walking through the sewers when she was grabbed so she started screaming but she was soon silenced and was dragged out of the sewers into the park then sally was partially awake but all she could feel was that her clothes were being ripped off of her then she became aware of something going between her legs then she was raped and after that the man beat her up severely until she was bleeding then he said "you weren't worth the trouble" then he went off so sally got her clothes back on but she felt numb after what had happened then she realised she didn't know how to get home from where she was but then she saw the hospital that had treated her as a child so she walked in the doors.

when sally was seen a doctor ran up to her and said "what happened to you little girl?" and sally said "he raped me and beat me" then the doctor said "ok whats your name?" and sally said "sally hamato" then the doctor said "i remember you i treated you as a child when you first got to new york" but then sally collapsed so the doctor got her onto a bed then he went and called splinter who immediately got himself disguised and ran to the hospital and as soon as he got there and saw sally he said "my child what happened to you?" but sally was still in shock so the doctor said "she told me she was raped and beaten" then splinter said "she was just going to the shop it was only five minutes walk from the house when she didn't come back i thought she had gone to a friends house for a while" then sally said "i'm sorry daddy" then splinter said "it was not your fault my child you did nothing wrong" then the doctor said "we cleaned her wounds from the attack but she won't let us examine her privates to see how badly she was injured from the rape" then splinter said "sally they only want to help you and find the man that did this to you" then sally said "ok daddy but i'm scared" so splinter hugged sally as the doctor examined her and took samples from her privates.

when the doctor was finished taking the samples he said "you can go now take her home let her do what she wants if she wants to sleep let her if she wants to shower which she will want to the just let her" then splinter took sally home and when they walked in the door donny said "dad where did you rush off to earlier?" and splinter said "your sister was attacked in the sewers and was dragged out of the sewers then she was raped and beaten" then donny said "so why didn't she just come home?" then splinter said "she didn't know how to get home from where she was so she went to a hospital who called me to come get her" then sally said "i'm sorry daddy" then she started crying again so splinter took her up to his room and said "you should sleep sally it will help" then sally said "i wanna take a shower" so splinter took her through to the bathroom and started running a bath for her.

when the bath was ready sally sat down in the water but as splinter washed her he could see all her bruises so he said "those bruises must hurt a lot" then sally said "not really i just wanna feel not so dirty and used" then splinter said "my child it was not your fault" then sally got herself out of the bath so splinter passed her a towel and once she was dried and in her pyjamas splinter sat next to her on the bed and a minute later he noticed she was crying so he gave her a hug and sat comforting her until she fell asleep.


	10. the final pregnancy

a month after sally had been raped she was finally over it but one day she started feeling sick and she knew it wasn't normal to be sick for no reason so she used her laptop to search her symptoms on the internet and then she realised that she could be pregnant after she was raped so she secretly got a pregnancy test from donnys lab and took it then as the test developed sally looked at the screen and when she saw the two pink lines appear she felt sick and weak so she sat on her bed but just then she heard splinter calling her for breakfast so she hid the pregnancy test and walked out but as she sat down splinter looked at her and saw she looked pale so he said "my child are you feeling alright?" and sally said "why?" then splinter said "you look a little pale and sick" then sally said "i have been feeling a little ill this morning but i thought it was just because i was hungry" and just then mikey walked into the kitchen with the breakfast but as sally smelled it she felt sick again so she ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

when splinter saw his daughter run off to the bathroom he knew she was going to be sick so he went after her and when sally had finished being sick he said "my child you should rest if you feel ill i will bring you some food and a cup of tea up soon" so sally went back to her room and laid in her bed then half an hour later she heard a knock at the door so she said "come in" then splinter walked in and said "here you go my child this should help you feel a bit better" then he put the tray down in front of her and sally said "thanks dad will you stay a while please" then splinter said "yes of course i will the crackers will settle your stomach and the tea will also help with your sickness" so sally ate her breakfast then she drank the tea and after that she felt better so she went down to her family.

a few months later when sally was three months pregnant she woke up one morning and she realised she didn't feel sick anymore but then she felt something moving in her stomach so she whispered "calm down baby i promise to tell them about you later" then she walked out but as she got into the kitchen splinter said "good you are here sally it is time for your training session and today you will spar with me" then sally said "but dad i don't wanna" then splinter stared straight at her and said "dojo now sally no arguments" so sally went to the dojo then leo said "dad don't you think you were a little hard on her?" and splinter said "i have let her have her own way for too long she has barely trained since she was raped" then he went through to the dojo with sally.

after sally had done her training splinter handed her a bo staff then he took up a wooden sword and they began sparring but after a while sally felt her baby move again and for that one second she let her guard down then splinter hit the wooden sword into her stomach so sally said "argh" then she fell to the floor so splinter walked over and said "get up and try again sally you need to be able to block basic attacks" but sally was still hurting from the first attack so she stayed on the floor crying then splinter pulled her up and saw that she kept an arm round her stomach so he said "sally what is wrong?" then sally said "it hurts" so splinter laid her back on the floor.

as splinter laid sally back on the floor her shirt moved up a little and gave splinter full view of her stomach then he realised that her stomach was swollen so he said "sally is there anything you wish to tell me?" and sally said "i'm pregnant dad but my bump hurts so much" then splinter said "oh you poor child why didnt you tell me?" and sally said "i was scared and i thought no-one would understand" then splinter said "we should take you to a doctor so we can see how the baby is" then sally said "ok thank you daddy but please don't tell the guys for now" so splinter helped her up and then as they walked out leo said "where are you going?" then splinter said "we are going for a walk as sally wants some fresh air i am taking her to central park" then they went out but little did the turtles know that splinter had a bag of clothes outside the lair then as soon as the door was closed he put the clothes on then he picked sally up and ran towards the hospital.


	11. the loss of a baby

when splinter and sally got to the doors of the hospital splinter said "my child when i take you in you need to act like you had no idea you are pregnant ok?" and sally said "ok daddy but why?" then splinter said "because if they think we knew you will be taken away from me" then sally said "i wanna stay with you daddy" then splinter took sally round the waist and helped her walk through the doors but she also had an arm wrapped tightly round her stomach then as soon as she was seen she started to fall over with the pain so splinter caught her and supported her weight then he sat her in a chair.

when sally was sat down splinter went over to a receptionist and said "i would like to book my daughter in" then the woman said "what's her name and problem?" then splinter said "sally hamato and she has a really bad stomach pain" then sally cried out in pain so the receptionist said "she looks like she needs immediate treatment i'll go get a doctor" then she walked off and a minute later she came back with a doctor and the doctor said "sally as soon as i heard you were here again i came to look at you how do you feel?" then sally said "it hurts badly" then the doctor looked at splinter and said "i'm sorry i never asked your name" then splinter decided it was best not to use splinter so he said "i am yoshi" then the doctor said "yoshi i'm going to take sally through for an examination now can you help me get her onto the bed in that room" then he pointed to a room so splinter got on one side of sally and the doctor got on the other then they helped sally walk through to the room.

when sally was laid on the bed splinter went out of the room so sally could be examined in private then the doctor said "ok sally i just want to feel your stomach to see if i can find the reason for your pain" then sally said "ok sir" then the doctor said "i think by now you can call me joey" then joey felt sally's stomach and he felt it was hard but then when he pressed on part of her stomach sally cried out in pain again so joey said "i'm sorry sally did that hurt?" and sally said "yeah i want my daddy now" so joey went out and when he found splinter he said "yoshi she wants to see you again i still have to find the reason for her pain" then splinter went in and sat down by sally then he said "so what happens next?" then joey said "we need to do a scan of her stomach and that should give us the whole picture" then he went off.

when the doctor was gone splinter took off his glove and touched against sallys face then sally said "why didnt you give him your real name daddy?" and splinter said "i thought he would get suspicious if i said my name was splinter so i used my human name" then he put the glove back on and as he did joey came back in with an ultrasound machine so sally said "whats that for joey?" and joey said "i just need to put this on your stomach and it will scan you" then sally said "ok" but joey and splinter could both see she was still scared so joey said "yoshi maybe we should show her it cant hurt her" then splinter said "how?" and joey said "i could scan you for a minute to show it doesn't hurt" then splinter said "ok i will but what i need to tell you is that i am very unique if i tell you how please do not take her away from me" and joey said "you're a caring dad i wouldn't get her taken away no matter what" then splinter closed the blinds and started to removed his clothing.

as soon as splinter was stood without his clothes on joey said "you're a rat?" and splinter said "i was a person many years ago but i lost my family in japan so i came to new york then i was mutated along with four turtles so i raised them in the sewers as my sons then 11 years ago i came across sally in the sewers she was badly hurt so i brought her to you" then joey said "you've been around new york for that long?" and splinter said "yes now we should focus on sally" then joey said "ok yoshi" then splinter said "actually yoshi is my human name i now go by splinter" then joey did a bit of a scan on splinter and when sally was assured it wouldn't hurt her splinter put his clothes on.

when splinter was dressed again joey put some of the gel on sally then sally said "it's cold" then the scanner was put against her stomach as well then as joey looked he said "oh my god" and splinter said "what is it joey?" and joey said "splinter she's pregnant" then sally said "i'm pregnant? how?" and joey said "probably from when you were raped but your pain and everything else leads me to believe that you're having a miscarriage and losing the baby" then sally said "so it's dead?" and joey said "yes i'm so sorry sally you were already 3 months pregnant you must have noticed the sickness" and sally said "i had but i passed it off as a bug" then joey said "you should take her home splinter i'll give her some painkillers and write it off as a minor infection in her stomach that was treated with antibiotics if i put in the notes she was pregnant you'll be investigated and she'll be taken from you" then splinter said "thank you joey i hope you can keep our secret" then joey said "i can and please call me personally if she needs any more medical treatment i'll direct you to my home instead and treat her there" then he gave splinter his number and splinter picked sally up and left the hospital to go home.

when splinter got sally home leo said "you guys were gone ages what happened to you?" then splinter said "while we were out your sister started to feel pain in her stomach and as time went on she became unable to walk because of the pain so i took her to the hospital and it was then discovered that she was pregnant from when she was raped but she has lost the baby" then leo said "oh no i'm sorry you lost the baby sally" then sally said "it happens i never wanted that baby anyway i didn't even know about it until a few hours ago" then splinter helped her up to bed so she could rest and after this the whole family were better off with a proper doctor they could rely on.


End file.
